Two Pints Of Larger And An Office Romance
by Phoenix-Colfer-Jones
Summary: Fluff! Hopefully! Characters out of their comfort zones. Jack's the shy one, head over heels for Ianto but the Welshman just doesn't seem to notice. Janto, Gwys and eventually, Towen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story YAAAAYYY! It's not really.. *hangs head in shame.* I started thisss.. pfff, too long ago. I'm hoping you guys (the wonderful people of fanfiction) can tell me which bits you like, which bits you don't and tell me where YOU want the story to go next? It'd be a great help :D**

**ALSO; people I am currently in love with for making me feel so happy with their (too kind) reviews :D**

**~ByTheBeautifulSea, whitecrossgirl, pelowskin, StormReaver01, Happy-Go-Girl, Wildfire2, worksomecoffeemagic, cyberianto & rhianastar (sorry if any of those are a typing fail ¬¬) **

**So yes, this one's for you, Hope everyone enjoys (: **

…

"Could I lend a stapler?" Silk_. Smooth. Deep, rich and- Oh. He was talking to _me_?_

"Y-Yes." Jack squeaked. Ianto Jones accepted the.. 'tool' and sauntered back to his desk, arse looking spectacular in those new tight fitting pants he'd acquired. Sighing, Jack rested his head on his hands, only to feel his elbows slip from beneath him as the paperwork they'd been resting on tumbled to the floor.

"Bugger." Jack growled. As he crouched to pick up the fallen documents, another pair of hands appeared.

"There you go" Ianto said, laughter in his eyes as he handed him the papers.

"Thanks.." Jack mumbled. Smiling, Ianto went back to his desk. _I wonder how he'd got here so quick. Maybe he's like Spiderman and he sensed it. Or maybe he can fly like Superman or maybe he's like Batman and used a grappling hook to swing his way over just in time._

"He's in the opposite cubical." Gwen droned, looking bored. Jack frowned at his best friend of ten years.

"What?" He chuckled, going back to staring at Ianto who was, in fact, about two meters away.

"The reason he helped you. Not superhero.. ness. Just plain old, being two meters away.. ness." Gwen said, deadpan. Jack pouted, deciding to ignore her ridiculous idea that Ianto _didn't _have superpowers. _I mean look at that body! The spidey-suit was so wasted on Toby whatsit. _

"Have you ever thought about why you're still working in a cubical like this," she paused to gingerly pick up a coffee stained document, "and not an office that like that," she put down the paper and looked towards the shiny glass panels of their boss, Miss Hartman's, office.

"Because.. I like this cubical." Jack shrugged, pretending to type something on his computer as Ianto glanced over.

"Mmm. And of course that has nothing to do with the fact that someone that is, I will admit, very gorgeous is in the next cubical over." Jack gave Gwen a look of outrage.

"How dare you!" He gasped, feigning hurt as he put a hand over his heart.

"Why would you suggest that.. _he_ is the reason I stay here." He screeched.

"Because it is." Gwen said simply. Jack heaved a sigh. He looked at her through his fringe before logging off his computer.

"Let's go get some lunch."

…

Jack smiled slightly as he looked out across the bay. Sat on the stone steps of the oval basin, he and Gwen happily dug into some sandwiches, starbucks at their side.

"You know something Gwen.." Jack began, scrunching up his sandwich wrapper,

"Not until you tell me," Gwen mumbled, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

"I think I'm in love with him.." Jack grinned. Gwen rolled her eyes, desperately trying to ignore the painful constricting of her heart at Jack's words.

"I think you're 'in love' with his looks.." She grumbled.

"Who's in love then?" A voice asked. Jack and Gwen simultaneously turned towards it, Jack grinning.

"May I join you?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded and shuffled away from Gwen to make space. Ianto sat himself down and opened his own sandwich.

"So who's in love then?" The Welshman asked again, amusement clear in his voice.

"GWEN!" Jack barked suddenly, grinning nervously. Ianto simply raised an eyebrow, taking a bite from his ham roll.

"With.." Jack paused. "Rhys."

"RHYS?" Ellie squeaked.

"Rhys." Jack said, "my step-brother Rhys." Gwen glared at Jack until Ianto turned to her, her face quickly switching to a picture of innocence.

"Awh, that's wonderful! Have you told him?" He asked, "Ah, sorry. It's none of my business." He quickly added, blushing slightly. _He's so cute when he's blushing.._ Jack shook himself, _none of that!_ Standing up, Ianto smiled at the pair of them.

"Well, I'd better get back, lots of paper work. Thank you letting me join you." As soon as the spectacular arse of Ianto Jones was out of earshot, Jack squealed loudly.

"OH MY GOD GWEN HE CAME OVER AND SPOKE TO ME!" Gwen clutched her ears.

"Yea, I noticed!" She laughed. Jack failed to spot the scowl she had back in place when he looked away though.

"Jack.. can we.. talk?

"We are talking." Jack grinned, taking a sip from his now cold starbucks.

"I mean.. properly." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, just pop round after work. I'll make us some spag' bol', I mean I know it's not spag' bol' Saturday but-" His words were abruptly cut short. He frowned down at the face close to his. Well, the lips close to his, the lips.. touching his. Pulling away he gaped at Gwen.

"Uhm.."

"Jack, I-"

"I've got to go, I'm erm.. out of pasta." Collecting his things, Jack stood up and strode across the plass, soon disappearing from sight. Gwen sighed.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stumbled through his front door, ignoring his mobile as it rang for the seventh time. _It'll just be Gwen.. _

"Oh god! How did my life get so complicated?" He shouted to the ceiling, arms open wide and fists clutching onto nothing. Jack dropped his arms and simply started at the wall in front of him. On it was a single picture, from the office Christmas party two years ago. Stepping closer to it, he smiled, remembering having the picture taken.

"_Oh my god I love this song!" Gwen screeched, dragging Jack to the dance floor. He laughed and protested but let himself be dragged along anyway. Once there, they danced amidst people they never usually spoke to, alcohol making them far more social than usual. As the song neared its end, Jack lost Gwen in a crowd of men, one of which she'd no doubt set her sights on. Sighing happily to himself, he began to look round for a drink._

"_Oh, shit! Sorry!" He screeched, bumping into someone, his forehead meeting theirs. The stranger smiled and Jack's knees went instantly weak. _Oh My God. _He smiled back, thanking god that the room was dark enough to hide his blush._

"_I'm Jack." He said rather dumbly, shoving his hand forwards. The stranger shook it, before leaning forward._

"_Ianto." He shouted over the music. Jack grinned at him, taking in his stunning blue grey eyes, perfect, short, dark hair and beautiful welsh accent._

"_You come here often?" Jack asked. He instantly slapped himself. _Best pickup line ever Jack, well done. Oh god, he's gunna run. He's gunna realize I like him and head for the hills_._

"_Nah, just every Christmas." Ianto laughed. Jack released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Before he got to speak again, the music stopped and someone from the HR department yelled 'PICTURE' giving everyone all of ten seconds to pose. Ianto wound his arm around Jack's shoulders and grinned whilst Jack simply stared at who would turn out to be the love of his life._

Jack gazed at the part of the picture showing him and Ianto. The camera's flash highlighted Jack's bags from lack of sleep and a stain on his shirt but he didn't care. It was him and Ianto's first picture together. He loved it.

"God, get over yourself!" Rhys groaned as he sauntered down the hallway toward Jack.

"Shut up!" Jack grumbled playfully, hitting his brother upside the head, "You shouldn't be mean to me, I'm letting you stay here for free!" Rhys turned to him, sticking out his tongue before practically skipping into the living room and nabbing the remote before his step-brother could.

"Hey!" Jack moaned.

"What? I have dibs because, unless you've failed to notice, you should be at work." Rhys snickered. Jack suddenly sighed as he remembered just why he'd chosen to skip work for the rest of the afternoon. Rhys raised an eyebrow.

"A sigh. Whoa, this is serious. Spill." He said, moving along the sofa to make room for his brother. Jack practically threw himself on the plush black cushions, letting the soft fabric calm him for a moment.

"Gwen." He groaned. Rhys' second eyebrow joined the other, previously raised, one.

"Yeah, what about her. S'meatball Monday today right? Can't she make it?"

"No, yeah. I changed it to spag' bol' BUT, that's not the point," Jack took a deep breath, "'smybestfriend." He squealed. Rhys blinked.

"What."

"She tried to kiss me and I dunno what to do cause she's my best friend!" Jack cried, looking at Rhys like he was stupid for not getting it the first time.

"Ah."

"Yes."

"She tried to kiss you."

"Uh huh."

"And you let her?"

"NO!"  
>"Then what's the big deal?" Rhys asked. Jack shot to his feet, groaning and throwing his arms about.<p>

"I'M GOING TO BED." He declared, storming out of the room. Rhys blinked.

"What."

…

The following morning Jack woke up in a bad mood. This, never happened. When compared to the happiest person you knew, Jack would probably be happier. But today, something was clinging onto him, drawing out the good in him and feeding in all the bad stuff. Bad emotions and feelings and just generally bringing him down.

"Jack?" Rhys said, pushing open his brother's bedroom door. The room was.. tidy. _Jack's_ room was tidy. His face dropped at the sight, sinking further when he saw his brother sat in a pile of duvets in the center of his bed, eyes red.

"Jack.." Rhys put down the bowl of cereal he was holding and walked over to the bed, sitting cross legged opposite his brother.  
>"Is it really this bad?" He asked. Jack shrugged and somehow, pulled his face into an even more miserable expression. Rhys suppressed at chuckle at the stuck out bottom lip and looked directly into his brother's piercing blue eyes.<p>

"Tell me about it."

"I can't do this Rhys! Gwen likes me and I like Ianto and you like Gwen !" He cried, shoving his face into a nearby pillow. Rhys nodded slowly before his eyes widened,

"I don't like Gwen!"

"Ohhh! Save it! You so do." Jack sniffed, producing a tissue from nowhere and blowing his nose rather loudly.

"Okay so, what if I do? This is about you." Rhys smiled, hoping his older brother wouldn't notice the blush creeping up his neck.

"Well, hate to tell you but, this sort of sounds like a crappy little rom/com written by some bored fifteen-year-old." Jack's face wrinkled with disgust as he looked down at the tissue.

"Do. Something. About it." Rhys urged, taking the tissue away from his brother. Jack sniffed again.

"What can I do? Anything I think of will be ridiculously cliché.." He groaned. Rhys shrugged.

"So what. Cliché's only become so because they're true. Cheesy, yes.. but true all the same."

Jack smiled at his brother, slowly getting out of bed.

"I'm gunna act like nothing happened and drool over Ianto like I usually do. Maybe Gwen was confused. I mean, you have been flirting with Kerys a lot lately, might've put her off.." Jack said distractedly whilst getting dressed.

It took Rhys an hour and ten minutes to work out what his brother had said, and by then Jack was already at work and he's already defeated Harley Quinn on the play station.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning." Ianto smiled as Jack settled in at his cubicle.

"Hi.." Jack blushed. His quickly turned his head towards his computer screen, feeling his cheeks burning. Minutes later, a starbucks cup was placed in a gap on his desk. Reaching between two stupidly high piles of paperwork, he took the cup and turned to grin at the coffee-supplier.

"Hi Gwen.." He smiled. Gwen breathed out slowly, before looking up at him, brown eyes soft.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just confused and-"

"You like Rhys? Yeah it's okay, he likes you too." Jack shrugged, turning back to his computer. His shoulders were grabbed and turned, sending a few bits of paper fluttering off his desk. As his coffee caught up with the moment, a couple of drops spilt over and hit his hand.

"OWW-"

"SHUSH." Gwen screeched. Jack clamped his mouth shut with a small 'pop'. Ianto glanced over out of the corner of his eye, grinning at Jack's 'please don't hurt me' face before shaking himself and carrying on with his report. _Stop thinking about him. He's obviously with Gwen!_

"What did you say?" Gwen asked, fake cheer in place.

"Uhm. Just.. thank you for the coffee.." Jack squeaked, grinning nervously at her.

"About Rhys.."

"You brought him up in conversation! Gosh, you know," he paused, putting a hand to his chin in thought, "you two belong together!" Gwen scowled.

"You're impossible." She grinned, hugging him.

"I can never stay mad at you."

"Nor me at you." Jack chimed sweetly, taking a sip of his coffee. _Mmmm. Hot, just like-_

"Enough of that." Gwen chided jokingly, catching Jack staring at Ianto yet again.

"I can't help it." He whispered.

"So do something about it." Gwen grinned, walking off.

"Hey, that's what-" Jack paused, glancing across the aisle between cubicles, at Ianto "Rhys said.."

….

At 6 o'clock, Ianto's eyelids were getting heavy. Deciding to finish his paperwork before it became to much, he told Miss Hartman he was staying late before heading outside for a cigarette.

The cool October wind made him shiver slightly but jolted made him wide awake. Taking a cigarette out of his pocket, Ianto then began to look for a light.

"Need a light?" Jack asked, appearing from nowhere. Ianto raised an eyebrow, taking the small blue lighter.

"Cheers." He grinned, taking a long drag. Jack's face crinkled up.

"What?" Ianto laughed.

"Just.. how could you do that to yourself?" Ianto's eyebrow only went higher, "You're basically killing yourself from the inside out.." Jack mumbled, hands twitching, desperately wanting to pluck the deadly cigarette from Ianto's gorgeous, plump pink lips. The pink lips that were parted slightly as Ianto stood staring at Jack, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Jack?" Owen said, mentally shaking himself.

"I asked if you wanna go for a drink.." Ianto laughed, crushing the cigarette under his boot. _I think I just died and went to heaven. OH MY GOD I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING. OKAY.. act cool._

"Yeah, I guess I've got time.." Jack shrugged, nonchalant. Ianto smiled, looking at Jack through his lashes.

"Great"

…..

The pub was frankly, disgusting. They'd found it after trawling along dirty back alleys and side streets and had only really settled on it because Jack needed the toilet so badly. After he'd finished up in the bathroom, and gone back into the main room, Jack shuddered and took a look around; empty glasses littered almost every surface, decrepit men hunched were over worn bar stools and woman in far too much make-up were chatting as they sipped diluted gin and tonic. Another shudder shook Jack's frame.

"Uhm, you know.. we could just.. go back to mine?" He suggested. Ianto turned to him suddenly, half way through ordering two pints. Tutting, the barman strode off to serve another, obviously desperate, customer.

"Really?" pausing, the Welshman smiled, " Sounds good."

….

It was cold outside. Considerably colder than earlier, Ianto decided as he buried his chin in his thick, striped scarf. A gust of wind blew over the plass, biting into Ianto's arms through his woolen coat, and momentarily stopping the chatter coming from Jack.

"Fucking hell it's cold." He grumbled. Ianto gave a bark of laughter,

"When'd the taxi say it'd be here?" Jack scowled as another gust of wind blew crops of brown hair from his face. Frowning, he flattened them down again but to no avail. Reaching over, Ianto gently smoothed down Jack's hair, a smile tugging at his lips. Ignoring Jack's previous question, Ianto spoke softly,

"Why'd you have a lighter if you don't smoke?" He asked, handing said lighter back to Jack.

The American shrugged, a big movement under his impressive great coat. Ianto realized he'd never really _looked_ at it until now. Despite the dark he could just about make out the intricate patterns on the buttons of the coat and the woven detail of the wool.

"I guess I just fill these pockets with rubbish.." He frowned down at his coat, "I mean, they _are_ bigger on the inside." Jack grinned. Ianto shook his head, chuckling.

"I don't think this taxi's gunna turn up.. walk to mine? It's five minutes away? I could.. make you a coffee?" The Welshman mumbled, feeling himself blush and hoping, just hoping, that the ground would swallow him hole at that moment when Jack turned to stare at him.

"I'd love that."

**Okay people, you know what to do, let me know what you think! Nothing but honestly please, I can take it. Do your worst/best. It'll help out a lot :D **


End file.
